meu pequeno otouto
by Chrizes
Summary: Itachi recebe a missão de invadir o esconderijo de Orochimaru-sama e descobrir seus planos. Mas o que ele encontra lá não era exatamente o que esperava... Yaoi Darklemon SasukexItachi
1. ressonar

**Titulo: **Meu pequeno otouto.**  
Resumo:** Itachi recebe a missão de invadir o esconderijo de Orochimaru e descobrir seus planos, mas a visão de seu otouto nas garras de Orochimaru acaba com sua missão. O que Sasuke estava fazendo ali?O que aquele monstro fazia com seu irmão?Lembranças que ele pensava ter apagado de sua memória voltam, junto com seu sentimento por seu otouto.**  
Spoiler:** Orochimaru/Kabutu, Sasuke/Orochimaru, Sasuke/Itachi. **  
Classificação: **Yaoi com Lemon**  
Avisos: **Esta fic possui yaoi com DarkLemon [violências entre homens]**,** além de ter incesto [sexo entre irmãos] e possíveis cenas de estupro se você não gosta por favor feche a página.** Fic não recomendada para MENORES de 21 anos xD.  
Autora:** 'TamyS2'-'

** Capitulo 1.  
** ** Ressonar**

A cada passo que dava a luz ficava mais amena, a atmosfera mais úmida e o ambiente mais silencioso. As paredes úmidas e viscosas pareciam não ter fim naquele imenso corredor que provavelmente levava aos aposentos de Orochimaru. Ele estava certo disso.

E, como previsto, Uchiha Itachi estava certo novamente. Constatou ao observar a única porta que jazia no fim do corredor.

Andou até conseguir chegar mediante a porta, observando se não haveria armadilhas pelo perímetro. Desviando de algumas possíveis armadilhas, tão fracas na sua opinião. Como alguém poderia ser tão ignorante? Deixando algo tão privado ser negligenciado dessa forma.

Itachi fora arrancado de seu pensamentos quando deu um passo em falso e pisou em um tijolo solto no chão que abrira o caminho para várias cobras venenosas caírem do teto. Como ele não percebera isso antes? Que se dane. Com um simples movimento o Uchiha mais velho conseguira desviar da armadilha e sem mais delongas entrou no quarto.

- Que... baka... - Pausou pensativo. Como ele se deixara pegar numa armadilha tão simples e ridícula como esta?!

Andou pelo quarto camuflado pelas sombras e pela escuridão.

O quarto não parecia ser nada simples. Com vários ornamentos que cobriam as paredes, alguns espelhos espalhados pelo quarto. Os moveis em estilo rústico distribuídos em perfeita harmonia com o ambiente e, enfim, a grande e espaçosa cama de finos dosséis negros e lençóis de pura seda localizado bem no meio do aposento.

Seus olhos capturaram a criatura que jazia dormindo calmamente na cama. Os lençóis a cobrir-lhe o corpo, parecendo mascará-lo. No entanto. os cabelos negros pareciam ser facilmente reconhecidos. A luz das velas em volta da cama não pareciam adiantar muito, a escuridão e as trevas pareciam lutar pela dominância no ambiente e a batalha parecia estar ganha. De sete castiçais em volta da cama apenas 3 ainda tinham as velas acesas.

Itachi se aproximou da grande cama com passos de felino, retirando uma Kunai dos bolsos do grande casado da Akatsuki. Aguçou mais os ouvidos para ter certeza de que aquele calmo ressonar vinha mesmo do ser deitado na cama e que este ainda estivesse dormindo. Afastou as grandes cortinas quase transparentes para então se deslumbrar com a visão que fizera-lhe dilatar as pupilas.

- Mas, o que...?

**ISSO \o/**

**Mais uma das minhas obras yaoi rsrsrs.**

**Então quem será a misteriosa "criatura" deitada na grande e espaçosa cama? E pra que uma cama tão grande se o tio Orochi é tão magrinho? O que Itachi vai fazer com o pobre coitado?**

**Dêem um palpite, não tenham medo \o garanto que não vão se decepcionar xD**

**bem isso é tudo por enquanto**

**ja ne \o mina **


	2. útil para mim

**Titulo: **Meu pequeno otouto.**  
Resumo:** Itachi recebe a missão de invadir o esconderijo de Orochimaru e descobrir seus planos, mas a visão de seu otouto nas garras de Orochimaru acaba com sua missão. O que Sasuke estava fazendo ali?O que aquele monstro fazia com seu irmão?Lembranças que ele pensava ter apagado de sua memória voltam, junto com seu sentimento por seu otouto.**  
Spoiler:** Orochimaru/Kabutu, Sasuke/Orochimaru, Sasuke/Itachi. **  
Classificação: **Yaoi com Lemon**  
Avisos: **Esta fic possui yaoi com DarkLemon [violências entre homens]**,** além de ter incesto [sexo entre irmãos] e possíveis cenas de estupro se você não gosta por favor feche a página.** Fic não recomendada para MENORES de 21 anos xD.  
Autora:** 'TamyS2'-'  
**N/A: **EU AVISEI U.Ú**  
****Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não pertencem a mim, apesar dos boatos, ele pertencem a um Japonês chamado Masashi Kishimoto.

** Capitulo 2.  
útil para mim**

- Mas, o que...? Sasuke?

Itachi não conseguia entender, o que seu irmão estava fazendo ali? Na cama de Orochimaru... Ele devia estar em konoha! O que Orochimaru quer com ele?

- Hmmm.... - Um ligeiro gemido de Sasuke tirara Itachi de suas perguntas.

Seu irmão caçula parecia tão calmo assim. Mas... de um jeito diferente. Ele parecia tão crescido, tão... Itachi não conseguia decifrar, seus olhos pregados na visão de Sasuke se revirando na cama em busca de uma posição mais confortável. Conseqüência disso o lençol descera mais um pouco pelo tórax de Sasuke, revelando o corpo desnudo e levemente definido do Uchiha menor.

Se bem que... Ele já não era TÃO menor olhando dessa forma.

Itachi balançou a cabeça levemente mandando seus pensamentos para longe. Ele não deveria estar pensando nisso. Ele era seu irmão, pelo amor a kami-sama. Seu otouto. Mas, o que mais ele poderia fazer? Sasuke fora tudo na sua infância, Itachi o protegeria sem pensar nas conseqüências, toda vez que seu pai lhes brigava por que Sasuke atrapalhava os ensinos de Itachi, ele se sentia impelido a cortar a garganta daquele velho maldito e cínico bem lentamente. E quando Itachi tentava o defender acabava sendo repreendido por seu pai e observando um olhar mais triste ainda de Sasuke, aquilo era ridículo.

Itachi fora tirado novamente de seus pensamentos por um muxoxo de Sasuke, este tremia levemente e fechava os olhos com força. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ele. Pensou Itachi, precisava tirá-lo dali, não deixara ele viver para que se mata-se dentro da cova da cobra. Decidido, Itachi se aproximou da grande cama puxando os lençóis para descobrir seu irmão despido em pêlo. Este ao sentir que o calor do fino tecido lhe faltava, tremeu levemente, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, incomodo.

Itachi sentiu o rosto esquentar, a tempos não via seu irmãozinho naquelas condições. Mas ainda se lembrava dele, muito diferente do de agora, os músculos semi-definidos pelo trabalho, os braços não tão fortes quanto o tórax, o peito arfante, as coxas delineadas e o grande me... Itachi colocara o lençol de volta para cobrir o corpo do seu irmão e ver se ele se acalmava da tremedeira. Além de acalmar o próprio Itachi. Pequenos flashs de seu irmãozinho em seu quarto brincando com ele, dele no banho, de como gostava de lavar a cabeça de Itachi, o jeitinho como as mãozinhas deles eram delicadas e fininhas. Tão diferentes das de agora. Pensava, enquanto acariciava uma das mãos ásperas de Sasuke, imaginando-as macias como antes. Quanto tempo perdera, não pudera vê-lo despertar o sharingan, se é que já possuía um, não pudera vê-lo crescer e se interessar pelas garotas, ou garotos, nunca se sabe como o gene Uchiha o afetara como afetara a muitos.

Envolvendo o corpo do irmão com o lençol, Itachi o pusera em seus braços. Como estava leve! Parecia que ainda tinha o peso de quando criança. Pelo menos uma coisa ainda não mudou. Como o fato de Sasuke, inconscientemente reconhecer o calor fraterno e se aconchegar com o rosto enterrado no ombro de Itachi, fechando cada vez mais os olhos com força. A respiração semi-serrada, o pulso forte. Era isso! Ele estava tendo um pesadelo, e no decorrer do tempo ele provavelmente acordaria antes de Itachi conseguir tirá-lo dali.

Sem pensar duas vezes Itachi começara a correr pelo grande corredor das "masmorras" úmidas daquela cova de víboras [que coisa mais Harry Potter ô.õ] com Sasuke em seus braços se agitando mais. Ao chegar no fim do corredor, parou. Murmúrios eram ouvidos pela saída, os guardas voltaram e sabiam da presença de Itachi no esconderijo. Droga!

Se ele não estivesse com Sasuke daria cabo desses parasitas em um segundo, mas não podia arriscar que descobrissem o seu local. Então escolhendo outra rota de fuga, passou a correr até encontrar uma grande escadaria que parecia não ter fim. Estava pensando em dar meia-volta quando novos murmúrios foram ouvidos, juntando chakra em seus pés começou a escalar uma grande coluna de mármore, recostando-se a parede lisa atrás desta, posse a ouvir o que os guardas assim diziam:

_" ... não se sabe para onde ele foi!" -_ dialogava um dos guardas.

_" Xii, Orochimaru-sama não ficará nada contente quando descobrir que seu pet fugiu, hehehe"_

_" Como se alguém se importa-se, seria ótimo se aquele pirralho do Uchiha fosse logo morto..."_

_" De que adianta?! Além do mais, Orochimaru-sama só está treinando o corpo para quando ele for 'usá-lo', quando ele cansar vai matar o pirralho e tomar o corpo para si"_

_" E vamos ter de aturar o corpo do pirralho rebolando por aí, pelo menos vai ser mais gostoso do que o antigo corpo, kukukuku"_

_"hahaha, e por uma visão desta vale a pena servir"_

Quando os guardas foram embora Itachi descera da coluna ainda mais confuso do que antes. Como Sasuke fora parar na mão desse maníaco? O que aqueles energúmenos queriam dizer com usar o corpo do Sasuke? (que não seja como estava pensando .) Como se atrevem a falar assim de um Uchiha? E só agora é que Itachi repensou que os guardas se direcionaram a Sasuke primeiramente como pet, será que era assim sempre?

Itachi correu para fora do esconderijo com os pensamentos rodando-lhe a cabeça em um turbilhão de emoções que ele normalmente resumia em uma sede excessiva de vingança. Itachi correu o mais longe possível do esconderijo de Orochimaru, só a parou quando sentiu Sasuke voltar a tremer. Olhou seu pequeno otouto em seus braços.

- Ah, Sasuke... o que você fez seu baka? - pensou em voz alta, divagando os acontecimentos - precisamos encontrar um lugar pra você ficar até que você volte para konoha...

Segurou Sasuke mais forte em seus braços e começou a andar calmamente, não poderia levá-lo para a Akatsuki. Droga! Agora se lembrara da maldita missão inacabada. Foi quando algo lhe veio a cabeça.

- Ora, ora Sasuke, parece que você vai ser útil para mim afinal de contas. E pelo visto não vai voltar pra konoha tão sedo...

------------

**wooohow \o/ tá uma merda u.ú**

**itachi:Tá mesmo u/.\ú Você me fez emotivo ò/.\ó Me fez salvar o otouto -/.\-'**

**Ai Itachi, emotivo é coisa de emo e por falar em emo cadê o baka do Sasukemo?!**

**itachi: tá dormindo oras! você não fez esses dois últimos capítulos ele dormindo sua anta? u/.\ú**

**Ai Ita-kun não fala assim comigo... i.i**

**itachi: ou o que? ¬/.\¬**

**Sasuke: *em uma grande cama com lençóis de seda* ZzZzZzZzZz**

**o.o' Caralho até com lençóis de seda? isso é que é irmão i.i**

**itachi. eu disse 'OU O QUE?!'¬/.\¬**

**faço um darklemon com vc e o tio orochi 8D ta ai gostei da idéia^v^**

**itachi: o/.\o vc faria isso?**

**talvez xD**

**sasuke: ZzZzZzZzZzZz...**

**depende de como vc se comportar, ai eu posso ser legal e fazer vc ficar pelo ao menos com o Sasuke... *olha pro pobre menino dormindo, tendo muuuuitas idéias***

**itachi: melhor que nada u.u posso pelo ao menos ownar meu otouto?**

**CLARO \o/ que fic seria essa se agente não owna-se o Sasukemo?**

**itachi: 8D aew to começando a gostar de te tia \o**

**pois é então seja legal com a titia e manda o povo me escrever review senão o lemon vai ser itachi/orochi u.ú e nada de ownar o Sasukemo ò.ó9**

**itachi: ó/.\ò gente manda review pra eu ownar meu otouto \o/ e quem sabe rola lemon no próximo capitulo *babando* e/¬\e *vai sentando na cama junto com o Sasuke***

**Sasuke: *sonhando dançar como a Madonna***

**tadinho iludi o menino xD lemon só depois ita-kun *folheia o roteiro da história***

**itachi: sem lemon agora?ó/.\ò**

**sem lemon**

**itachi: T/.\T *cantinho emo***

**sasuke: *roncando***

**por enquanto, só os reviews please**

**itachi: *cortando os pulsos com faquinha pra passar manteiga***

**sasuke: *gemendo incoerências***

**ja ne \o *corre pra arrancar a faca do ita-kun***


End file.
